


Moving Forward

by Abberantwind



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberantwind/pseuds/Abberantwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is always the same, only this time its in a gorgeous hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

The doors to the Hotel open with a loud SWISH. You stride through them, head held high. Large sunglasses cover your eyes and half of your face. Your curly dark hair is up in a well placed bun on top of your head. Dark red lipstick paints your lips. A long black pea coat is draped over your shoulders. Your black slacks hang perfectly on your hips, pressed straight. Your black heels shine and make a loud CLACK every time you take a step on the sleep marble floor. A red scarf hangs gingerly around your neck. You adjust it quickly and gaze around you.

The lobby is loud, and it is everything you would expect from a five star establishment. It opens vast around you. A large chandelier hangs in the middle of the ceiling. It glitters in the ever lessening sunlight of the day, sparkling with its own light. To your right up the stairs is an exquisite mahogany bar. The man behind the bar is dressed in a white dress shirt and black tie and is currently making a drink, chatting up a petite girl with dirty blonde hair.  
You look to the left, where the shiny metal doors of the elevators open and close bringing guests to and fro the comforts of their rooms. Business people and tourists alike, uncomfortably waiting and mingling amongst themselves, waiting for those doors to open.

You head towards the front desk where an uptight blonde in a black blazer and pink blouse stares intently at her computer screen. She lazily looks up when you approach the desk.

“May I help you?” She drawls.

“Yes.” You reply. “I would like a room.” You lean on the desk, looking at her intently. You take off your sunglasses to reveal piercing brown eyes with flecks of gold.

She stares at you for a moment.

“Ok.” She replies “Name?”

“Carmilla Karnstein”

“We have a suite on the top floor, our most expensive, nothing else.” She quips.

You stare at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

“Money isn’t an issue.” You state bluntly.

She sighs, clearly unimpressed. She must get this all time.

“Alright.” She mutters. “How will you be paying?”

“Cash.”

She looks at you with a mild disinterest.

“Ma’am we don’t normally accept cash for a room.”

“Well that is how I would like to pay, and if you have a problem with it you can go get your manager.” You retort with a sneer.  
Her eyes widen, and she shuffles uncomfortably on her feet. You may have laid it on a bit thick, but you continue to stare her down. You don’t need a wrench in your plans.

“Well?” You bark. She jumps and moves to retrieve her manager. You smirk indulgently. You revel in intimidating and manipulating people. Eventually they will crumble in front of you. You take the moment to glance back at the bar to the woman you had seen before. Her elbow is on the bar with her head in her hand. She is sipping on her drink with earnest. She looks bored with the over animated puppy that’s trying a bit too hard to indulge her.   
She turns to glance around her, and settles on you. Your gazes lock for a moment, before a gruff voice pulls you back to face front.

“Miss…” He begins. He’s got dark hair, and brown eyes. A slim face, and a cocky grin. His nametag reads ‘Will’ He’s wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, with a black tie. 

“Karnstein” You quip.

“Yes Miss Karnstein, unfortunately we do not accept…”

“I’ll pay up front.” You cut him off, and stand a bit taller

He looks at you with a questioning glance, as you lay money on the counter. He shifts uncomfortably as you lay hundred after hundred next to each other.

“The room is only five hundred a night…” he begins, pulling on his collar.

“Keep it.” You snap. You realize your error and shift to lean on the front counter. You look up at him and murmur. “As a gesture of good faith…” You need to stay there a couple of nights and you laid enough money out to prove it.  
His mouth hangs half open for a moment and he adjusts his tie. His cheeks are reddening. You still have this effect after all these years; it brings you a bit of elation.

He turns to the blonde and shrugs.

“Betty would you please get this woman her key.”

She starts to protest, but he cuts her off quickly.

“Now.” He growls.

You flash him your best smile.

“Thank you.” You purr.

He pulls on his collar, and smiles.

“You’re welcome.” He says as he shuffles off back to his office.

Betty hands you your room key, and you leave without another word. You head towards the bar. The woman you had been eyeing before is still there sipping gingerly on her drink. You slip onto the bar stool next to her.

“What can I get you?” The bartender, or Brody by the name on his tag questions.

“Whisky Manhattan.” You order.

He went off to make your drink. The girl next to you turns to glance at you and you catch her gaze intently, and smile.

She looks back to her drink.

“What brings a woman like you to a place like this?” You question.

Now that you’ve had a closer look at her, you are generally curious. She doesn’t seem like the kind to be a part of this grandeur.  
She’s beautiful, but seems uneasy. Her body is closing in on itself. She wears a simple navy pleated skirt, and a beige blouse. A smart blazer the same color as her skirt sits nicely on her shoulders. Her hair is straight and hangs loosely around her shoulders. Her brown eyes are looking at you with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

“Ah, here on business.” She answers quickly.

“Oh…” You press “What business?”

“I am a political reporter.” She shifts to face you. “I’m here to report on today’s Senate meeting.” She explains.

“Hmm…” You raise an eyebrow. “What’s this story to be about?” You inquire. You shift to face her fully as Brody sets your drink down in front of you. You pull it forward to take a drink.

“Well….” She trails. “I can’t really go into a whole lot of detail.” She frowns.

You nod.

She presses forward.

“But the story will focus on the bill currently being discussed in the Senate about raising women’s wages to match men’s. Anyone with equal experience will be paid equally. It really is a wonderful step forward.” She begins to ramble, throwing her hands around excitedly to emphasize her point. “I mean it’s ridiculous that women are paid 78c to every dollar a man is paid. Honestly it’s an outrage to equality, I mean it’s 2015. We don’t really need this pay gap nonsense anymore. We are not inferior to men in any way, and I mean…” She starts to trail off. “I’m sorry; I get a little carried away with stuff like this…” She stammers.

You give her a soft smile.

“You seem very passionate, I can appreciate that. You stare at her intently.

She starts to fidget under your gaze. She’s twisting the ring on her right index finger. She takes a deep breath and leans slightly forward. Her right elbow leans on the bar top as she grabs her drink to take a meaningful sip, and then she continues.

“Yeah, I think more people should be invested in this, it’s been too long that women have been in the background role.” She smiles and looks up at you. “It’s important that everyone gets an equal say.” She murmurs.  
You are honestly curious about this woman. Her passion is unbridled. Her forwardness is intriguing. You lean your left elbow onto the bar, placing your head on to your hand cocking your head sideways, gazing into her eyes.

“And what…” You proceed.  
“Would you like to see in a perfect world?” You earnestly question.

She looks down and furrows her brow. She thinks for a moment. She looks off to the left, and then to the right. Then she looks back at your with conviction in her eyes.

“Equality and justice for all.”

It was so simple, so honest; you were almost caught off guard. Your eyes widen for a split second, and then you smile seductively. You look her straight in the eye.

“That’s a very noble cause of you.” You state. You smile again and take another sip of your drink. She does the same.

She shifts forward and holds out her hand.

“Laura Hollis.” She states. Her smile is widening.

“Carmilla Karnstein.” You reply.

You both hold for a moment too long.

‘This will be easier than I thought’ you muse, grin still apparent on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fiction. Hope it wasn't terrible! Have a great day buddy!


End file.
